Little Miss Interprets
Little Miss Interprets 'is the tenth episode of season 6. It aired on June 25, 2004. Synopsis The girls overhear the Professor and jump to a conclusion that he is getting rid of the girls. Plot The Professor is making cakes, but they turn out wrong. Bubbles is passing by and mishears the Professor talking about the cakes, thinking that he is making new Powerpuff Girls to replace them. She tells Blossom and Buttercup, who don't believe her at first until they mishear the Professor again. They decide to show the Professor that they are perfect, but they hear the Professor talking to the Mayor on the phone. They then attempt to show the Professor, but he doesn't seem to really care. Later, the girls are inside when they hear Ms. Keane on the phone, talking as though she's in on the plot to get rid of them. They then distract the Professor by making him sit down, put his feet up and give him a facial. Unfortunately, this doesn't work either when they get too carried away. Much later a clown named Roger McDongle arrives and the Professor takes him around the side of the house where he talks about throwing 'the old ones' away. Roger asks, "Why don't I just eat 'em?" to which the Professor consents. The girls are listening and think he is referring to them, causing Bubbles to faint from the shock. They decide to blow up the lab to stop the Professor from making new girls before running away forever, though they destroy the lab, using a unison explosion technique, they also end up destroying the entire house as well. They then discover that the whole thing was actually a surprise party for them and they feel embarrassed. But everyone isn't mad and tells them that they love them and the episode ends. Quotes :girls try to show Professor how perfect they are just he's about to run a quick errand'' :'''Bubbles: Professor, look. (holds out the family picture) It's a picture of you and us. Aren't we a perfect family? :Professor: Sure, Bubbles, uh, whatever. Now, excuse me, I... (walks away) :Bubbles: But...I...I love you...Dad! :flies in front of Professor :Buttercup: Professor, hey, watch me and my super new kung fu moves. (punching the air) Take that! And that! (spins around) Pretty perfect moves, eh? (kicks Professor in the face) :Professor: (holds his nose) Uh, yeah, perfect. (walks away) Perfectly painful. :flies in front of Professor :Blossom: Hey. :Professor: Blossom, I'm busy. :Blossom: Just wait. I've been brushing up on my conversational Chinese. 这是一个方块. ("This is a box.") 这是一个女孩. ("This is a girl.") 请通过猪肉包子. ("Please pass the pork buns.") Pretty perfect, eh? :Professor: (chuckles dryly) Sure, Blossom. (walks away) If only I knew what the heck you were saying. Jeez. :Blossom: Well, in that case... 你的飞是开放的. ("Your fly is open".) Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Professor Utonium *Mayor *Ms. Keane *Roger McDongle (the clown) *Ms. Sara Bellum Trivia *This is the first and only time that the girls perform the bomb attack. *This is the first and only time Blossom is heard speaking Chinese (with some English subtitles so we can understand what she's saying). She previously mentioned brushing up on conversational Chinese in "The Bare Facts", and she was also reading the same book in "Cover Up". *The Chinese dialect that Blossom speaks is Cantonese. *This is the second episode where Buttercup cries in severe cases, the first one being "Bought and Scold". *Roger McDongle is an obvious spoof of Ronald McDonald. *This episode is also a reference to the anime Crush Gear Turbo, wherein Gear Master Kyousuke Jin overhears a conversation of his teammates and misinterprets it as his teammates will replace him in one of the episodes. *The title can also be a reference of Little Miss Philippines, a beauty pageant for female children in a comedy-variety television show Eat Bulaga! from the said country. *This is the second episode where a party is thrown for the girls. The first was "Birthday Bash." Goofs *When Professor asks what happened to his perfect little girls, Buttercup and Blossom's eyelids are normal skin color instead of a lavender shade. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries